


【科拟/解医】覆雪

by Driftandsea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea





	【科拟/解医】覆雪

是之前的肉文点文，由于我家没有解剖学的详细人物设定，所以这一篇是同人  
人物设定来自楝君  
依旧是我流非常清奇的让人完全没有性趣的肉文，慎入  
还非常短

姓名索引：  
解剖学：伊格内修斯·史蒂文  
医学：埃文·尼尔森

 

伊格在做爱的时候总带着一股干脆利落的劲头，他们不会腻腻歪歪的接半个钟头的吻，不会让过多的润滑剂在他的身体里淤积成一片泥沼。伊格擅长直击要害，在他还没怎么反应过来之前，快速的将进度推进到不能回头的地方。

没有横向对比，埃文也不能判断自己的恋人技术到底如何，这东西又不是用实施成功率这种直观的东西能说明的，不过要说做爱时他的感觉，那必定不会太坏，他们都是熟知人类身体构造的人，理论知识应有尽有，而彼此又足够了解，长久之后有些东西就变成了本能反应。

现在伊格冰凉的手指裹着薄薄的一层液体探入进他的体内，埃文因为这种刺激感而咬住了下唇，他的心率加快，体温上升，因为充血而挺立起来的器官抵着伊格的腰际。他听到对方笑了一声，说不准是不是嘲笑他着条件反射一般的反应，他眯了眯眼睛，有点想咬伊格一口，却在刚刚张开了嘴唇的时候就被另一对唇叼住，舌尖和指尖一同侵入他的身体，占据着两处温热湿软的入口。氧气来源被掐断，他昏昏沉沉的接受着放肆的掠夺，像是迷途之人一样听信了恶魔的哄骗，在此刻推走了自己的清醒与理智。

扩张的时间没有很长，他的身体适应了这种时不时的折腾，酸胀感不明显，但异物感还是让内腔收缩起来，裹住伊格的性器，然后又被他的动作破开。埃文迷茫的眨了眨他红色的眼睛，把生理泪水挤出眼眶外，缺氧的余韵仍让他无法思考，快感却已经紧接着缠绕了上来，勒住他的肋下和咽喉，敏感的腺体被来回冲击着，他感觉自己有些像一块玻璃，反复的击打使他布上微不可见的裂痕，然后痕迹逐渐扩大、加深，对方就是在等着他分崩离析的那一瞬间。

他的腿架在伊格的肩膀上，这个姿势能让对方侵入的更深，而相应的他的事后清理则会更麻烦，伊格在这个时候绝不温柔，完全不会询问他的感受，一切都是由着他的性子来的，埃文曾经三番四次的被他折腾到体力透支，腰腹疼痛的像是一口气做了三百个仰卧起坐，附带着一身红紫的痕迹，第二天伊格表示了抱歉，而他则回了个白眼，深知到对方还会有下次和下下次。

而他也会允许下次和下下次的麻烦，原因是什么，他们都心知肚明。


End file.
